


Imagination is Power

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am greatly offended you think I was offering to perform such an atrocity. No, but I have something that may help you.”<br/>“Porn?”<br/>“Better. Follow me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to write something serious and dark, but all that comes to mind for me is pure nonsense, so here, have some more nonsense, bye. 
> 
> Title may change, idk

“Coran, what do you do to get some relief around here?”

Coran raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lance, who was slumped in the kitchen chair, a rather annoyed expression on his face. Coran wasn't sure what the human meant by 'relief', but he'd try to answer him as best as he could.

“Well, if you want to blow off some steam, the training deck is always useful you know. In fact, it would be a perfect way for you to bond with your fellow paladins, invite them to spar with you.”

“No,” Lance complained, running a hand through his hair. “I meant, you know... relief... you know...”

“Very articulate of you; I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't specify what it is you want.”

Lance glanced from side to side, making sure no one else was in the room before speaking in a hushed, exasperated tone. “Don't you have any porn on this ship!?”

Coran recoiled, his nose wrinkling and he was about to berate the human for even saying such things, but then he remembered he was not only talking to Lance, but that the human was probably in his teens or early twenties, and while Coran didn't know much about human culture, he knew humans to be a very... touchy... race. He scoffed, shaking his head.

“We have no such thing.”

Lance groaned. “I'm tired of using my imagination, it's beginning to suck.”

Coran tutted. “Your imagination is your greatest tool, besides perhaps I could help you.”

It was now Lance's turn to recoil. “Um, ew, no thanks.”

Coran hit him upside the head. “I am greatly offended you think I was offering to perform such an atrocity. No, I have something that may help you.”

“Porn?”

“Better. Follow me.”

Lance was a little wary about following Coran, hell, he'd been wary admitting his problem to Coran. For weeks, Lance was having problems getting off due to one thing or another. First, the time spent fighting the evils of the universe left him very little personal time; second, any downtime was spent healing, helping Coran clean, or planning their next move; and lastly, his imagination truly wasn't helping anymore. In the beginning, it had been easy. Allura had been the star of his imagination for awhile, and it was so easy to picture her like that. But the more he got to know Allura, the more she transformed from this vixen to a mother-sister type, which made it harder to imagine her as anything else. And it sucked. He had no material other than just imagining some faceless girl and that sucked even more.

He nearly ran into Coran as the Altean stopped abruptly in front of a room. Lance immediately noticed he'd never been down this corridor before. He looked at Coran who handed him a key.

“This is the imagination simulator room.”

“Um, didn't I just tell you my imagination sucks right now?”

Coran held up a hand, his face confident as he spoke again. “This room will scan you and use images from your deepest desires to conjure what you want, of course it's all virtual and really shouldn't be used in this way, but if it gets you out of my hair, then I'll allow it.”

Lance's face soured, but he took the key, feeling a little apprehensive, but grateful. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it,” said Coran, pausing for a beat before looking a little panicked. “No seriously, don't mention this at all, to anyone. If Princess Allura knew I let you use this room for such things, she'd never forgive me.”

“I got it, my lips are sealed.”

“Have fun, and please, clean up after.”

With that, Coran left and Lance unlocked the door.

The room didn't look like anything erotic. The room was entirely white, with only a hand print like scanner by the door. He felt a little nervous bringing his hand up to it. What if it only worked by someone with Altean in them? He touched the screen hesitantly, hearing a whirring sound.

(( _Initiating Scan._ ))

Lance yelped as a blue light was suddenly on him. It tingled a little bit as it was scanning him.

(( _Scan Complete._ ))

The light disappeared and for a moment, Lance wondered if the thing was even going to work and even how it was going to work. Would some sort of beautiful hologram form or would the screen on the wall start to play a porn formed from his own fantasies? He didn't have time to wonder for too long as he was suddenly on Veradera beach. He blinked in confusion at first, but then his eyes misted over. He had wanted porn, but this was so much better! He looked out at the water, aware of it being merely a hologram, but this was more than he could ask for. 

He stiffened as he felt arms wrap around him. It felt so real, but he knew it wasn't, but dang it felt good to have someone hug him like this. He'd always enjoyed physical contact and while group hugs could totally be a thing with the Voltron group, there was no way he would be the one to suggest it out of the blue.

He looked down at the arms, their paleness clashing with his dark skin. He timidly touched the arm, surprised at feeling it rather than his hand going through it. Holy shit, this thing is wonderful.

He took hold of the arm, feeling his apprehension rise at the feel of it. It certainly didn't feel like a woman's arm. It definitely belonged to a guy. Okay, he could deal with that. He'd always known he had been attracted to both sexes, bodies were beautiful regardless of gender, but he'd never thought he'd actually act upon any of those feelings, even in a virtual reality setting. He swallowed nervously as he turned to see what his desire was conjuring for him. But what he saw made his gut clench.

Dark, purple-gray eyes looked at him with desire laced through them, pale cheeks darkened with a blush that he'd never imagine he'd see on those cheeks. He wasn't wearing that goofy crop-top jacket, but instead just his black shirt and pants. Lance's blood pulsed in his ears as he stared at a wanton looking Keith, something he had never thought he wanted to see until now. He shivered as Keith gave him this look. It was a flirting confidence that made Lance want to see more.

“Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me?”

Even the voice sounded real. Lance licked his lips at the thought of a kiss. Would the hologram really be able to simulate a kiss? Would it be able to simulate more?

There was a small siren going off in the back of Lance's mind. It was warning him that this was dangerous, that this wasn't a good idea, but Lance found he couldn't turn this opportunity away. When would he ever be able to experience something like this in his lifetime? He raised a hand, touching Keith's face. Those eyes fluttered shut and Lance marveled at how long Keith's eyelashes were – were they this long in real life? He closed his own eyes now, slanting his lips over Keith's. 

Sparks flashed behind his eyelids, causing him to suck in a breath. He pulled away, eyes flickering open. Keith's mouth looked pinker than before, a result from the kiss. Keith's brows knit together.

“Is that all you've got?”

Lance blinked, finding he actually liked the taunting tone Keith was using, liked the kissed look on his face, and the way his eyes were burning with need - a need for him. Lance found himself grinning and pressing silent on the alarm in his head. “There is more where that came from.”

“I hope so, because that was weak.”

Lance pulled the hologram closer, kissing him hard now, their teeth clacking. That was embarrassing, but Keith's kisses made up for it, their lips tingled as they explored each other. Lance almost pulled away when he felt a tongue enter his mouth, teasing his tongue before leaving. Lance chased after that feeling, shuddering as he pressed into Keith, the sensation of kissing him too good.

He truly did jerk back when a hand was sliding into his pants. He gasped as Keith's hand wrapped around his arousal, tugging at it fluidly. He stared at Keith with wide eyes before he focused. He wasn't about to let Keith one up him, even as hologram. He shoved his hand down Keith's pants, stroking the other as well. What had started as him wanting to show up the hologram became purely about pleasure. His eyes were trained on Keith's face, watching the way he moaned, his brows knitting, mouth opened in a cute 'o' that Lance wanted to take a picture of to keep with him always.

Lance trembled as he moaned himself, his hips bucking against Keith's hand; he worked his own faster, wanting to bring Keith to climax before him. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Keith's cock, smearing the budding precum before rolling his thumb down the side of his length, jerking it slowly. Keith groaned, letting his head lull back as he thrust in Lance's hand.

“Oh shit, like that...”

Oh shit indeed. Lance liked the sound of that coming from Keith's mouth. He swallowed audibly as he worked his wrist faster, feeling Keith do the same in kind. Orgasm was building within him fast and just before his vision whited out on him, he saw Keith jerk, his head tossing back as he came.Lance moaned as he came, hearing it splatter on the floor. He reopened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed to see the room as it was as he had entered it, only his mess on the floor and his now unbuckled pants the only difference.

Holy shit, that was....

He flexed his hand, gazing down at it. There was no evidence of ever having touched Keith, but he could still feel it. The hologram had felt so real...

He swallowed as he stumbled toward what he hoped was a utility closet door,  the impact of what he had done really sinking in now. Shit, he had fantasized about Keith,  practically had sex with him - sure it had been a hologram of him but it still counts, right?

He opened the door,  relieved to find linens and cleaning materials inside. He cleaned up his mess, wishing he could do the same with his mind. He tossed the towels in a laundry bag,  carrying out the dirty evidence. As he moved down the corridor heading towards the laundry room,  he kept his eyes peeled, not wanting anyone to see him because they minute they'd get a good look at his face they'd know he'd done something absolutely wrong. Guilty was written all over his face, he was sure of it.

He tossed the towel in the wash with a sigh, slumping face forward against the wall. How was he going to face everyone,   Keith especially? 

 

\- - -

 

"Did it help? "

Lance dropped his cleaning cloth, glancing over at Coran, who didn't even turn towards him.  Lance cleared his throat,  picking the cloth back up to focus on cleaning while avoiding looking at Coran now.  
"Yeah,  it worked... pretty well.  Could I, uh keep the key for a little longer? "

Coran turned to him now, raising a brow at him.  Lance fought a blush, scrubbing harder.  Coran sighed. "Just keep it, I don't think I could step foot in there without... " Coran shuddered at that, making a face. 

Lance would have said a thank you if not for that response.  After cleaning the pods with Coran,  he felt himself gravitate towards Keith's bedroom.  He stood there a moment, heart pounding as he thought of the other's face mid orgasm. How was he ever going to interact normally with Keith after seeing such a thing – imagined or not? 

"Can I help you?"

Lance felt as if he jumped out of his skin,  whipping around to see Keith standing there.  He had this relaxed look about him, his hair slightly wet. Lance ogled the freshly showered and freshly shaven Keith, eyes zeroing in on the small cut on his chin before traveling back to Keith's eyes.  Keith stared right back at him, raising a brow when Lance said nothing.  Instead,  Lance felt his lower half betray him as he started to get hard in front of Keith, from staring at Keith. Panic mode activated.

"Nope, I gotta go, see ya."

He bolted away, not giving Keith any chance to question him. Not that he could give him any answers that would make sense.

Plus if the plan he was forming in his head worked,  he'd be rid of this embarrassment and hopefully he'd be able to look Keith, as well as everyone else, in the eye again.

That night, he crept towards the simulator room, looking from left to right before unlocking the door.  He hurried inside, locking it once more and turned to the white room.

"All right, dark simulator,  show me the hot girls with big boobs, not annoying mullet heads, got it?"

He closed his eyes while placing his hand on the scanner.

(( _Initiating scan_ ))

_Big boobs,  big boobs,  female , girl,  woman, NOT KEITH!_

(( _Scan complete_ ))

He was scared to open his eyes. He kept thinking about a woman - one with dark hair and dark eyes,  perfect lips and hips. But what if that wasn't enough? What if this damn simulator always showed him Keith despite not wanting to see Keith?

His thoughts short circuited when a hot wetness encased his flaccid cock, licking him to hardness. His mouth dropped open as his fantasy was using their mouth in sinful ways, ways he had only dreamed about and never thought would happen in the near future. The tongue on his cock was easily coaxing him to full hardness.

"Oh my God, "

The responding hum definitely didn't sound female and sounded familiar. He moaned as his hand grasped onto short hair, sliding his fingers down to notice that the back was slightly longer. He trembled, eyes squinting open to watch Keith slowly pull back,  his cock inching out, only for the hologram to stop at the head, glance up at Lance, and suck.

"Oh shit...  Shit!"

Keith let out a muffled chuckle, sliding down once more, bobbing his head, one of his hands coming up to fondle Lance's balls. Lance wheezed out a soft exhale of pleasure, his back bowing.  Goddamn,  was Keith this good in real life?  And why did he long to find out?

"I'm not going to last," whined Lance as he rolled his hips. Keith pulled back,  Lance's cock plopping out.  A weird feeling filled Lance's chest as he watched Keith rub his cheek and nose against his arousal,  those dark eyes full of lust and smile full of sin. 

"Me too,  come in my mouth. "

Lance moaned as Keith took him in once more,  slurping noisily, spit and seed running down his chin. He came with a shout,  pinching his eyes shut.

As he came down from his high,  he was disappointed to open his eyes and see Keith gone with only his own come on the floor...  Shit.

This was getting out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned from pokemon go hell -_-/ (and real life and otome, but mostly pokego)
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful support of this trashy fic! A lot of you want everyone to find the room, which I honestly had no intentions of, but who knows with my pantser writing ass... though I'm not sure the others would want to go in there once they learn its become Lance's masturbation tool/room lol.

A wise man once said, with great power comes great responsibility.

Or was that from a Spiderman comic? Anyway, it doesn't matter. What mattered was that ever since Lance had used the room Coran had showed him, he found it hard to resist. Resisting temptations had never been Lance's strong suit, but you'd think with the room giving him a hologram of _Keith_ would make the temptation easier to avoid, but no, instead it issued a challenge. The challenge of getting something else to materialize instead of Keith.

And Lance also couldn't say no to a challenge.

So here he was, really late at night - or very early in the morning, he wasn't sure, standing in front of the imagination room door, fumbling with the key.

He unlocked it, walking in slowly, shutting the door behind him, clicking the lock secure. He squinted his eyes at the room, feeling cautious - as if the room would conjure Keith at any given moment. He sucked in a breath, placing his hand on the scanner - keeping his eyes open this time.

But the moment he blinked, the scenario shifted, as it usually did. He glanced around, noting that the place was vaguely familiar and he couldn't figure out why. He walked around the small space, finding a map that triggered his memories. This was Keith's shack on Earth. Of course, it probably wasn't accurate, as the simulator was going off of his memory, but it was close enough for Lance. He traced his hand over the map, his body stiffening at the sound of the door opening behind him.

He turned, seeing Keith walk on in. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

The hologram Keith raised a brow, stepping closer to Lance, glancing at the map with him. "Aren't you grateful I helped you find your lion?"

Lance's nose wrinkled, glaring at Keith. Did the real Keith feel this way? That Lance should be grateful he had been a reclusive alien believing nut? Not that he wasn't right, but still!

"I would have found Blue eventually" said Lance, which was probably true. Voltron had called to its paladins, surely Lance would have found his lion with or without Keith.

"Still, I made it easier, don't you think I deserve a reward?"

Lance's cheeks grew hot as gloved hand rubbed at his crotch, teasing his now half erection through his pants. Oh my god, this was like the opening to a porno. Lance's cheesy side was in love with it, but the more rational Lance was really trying to analyze this for what was being said, but blood flow moving south made it difficult to really analyze to hard.

"I think that can be arranged."

Lance decided to play with the hologram. He pushed Keith towards the bed, watching the hologram land on his ass, his eyes holding a burning flame in them, the fire beckoning to Lance, _come on, get burned, enjoy the pleasures of my heat_ , which oh, Lance planned to do just that.

Gathering courage he didn't know he possessed and doing something he would _never_ do outside of this room, he crawled over Keith, his face at Keith's groin. He worked on Keith's pants, feeling Keith do the same to him without even being prompted to.

_Of course, this thing is adapting to what I want._

Lance stared at Keith's dick, now naked and before him. It was pinker than what he thought it would be and he wondered if this is what Keith's penis actually looked like. He ran a finger down it, watching it twitch with interest, the uncut head beginning to poke out. Lance grew more fascinated by it now, especially the fact that the head was just beginning to peek out. It was oddly erotic and a little cute? God, he never imagined him thinking that about another guy's dick, but he was.

He moaned when Keith took his cock in his mouth. Lance glanced down at Keith, watching him suck on him. When he felt a tap against his cheek - Keith lifting his hips, wanting Lance to respond in kind - he chuckled. He was finding this cute, oddly enough - cute and sexy. He liked those combinations. He looked back at the dick - his curiosities over what a dick would feel like in his mouth overriding any other apprehensions he had. He took hold of the base, stroking gently before bringing his mouth over it, placing the head in his mouth. He suckled on it, his tongue sliding over the foreskin that was now shrinking as Keith grew more aroused, revealing more and more of the flushed cockhead.

He pulled back, admiring the way it was fully aroused now, foreskin pulled back and arching - beginning to be touched again. Lance shuddered as he took Keith's cock back in his mouth, slurping at it.

He had no idea what he was doing - not really, but he figured he'd just try to mimic the simulator, which seemed to be stellar at giving blow jobs. Keith's mouth and tongue were doing magically things to his penis, making him wish it were really real. He moaned against Keith as that mouth left his cock, licking at his testes fora moment - teasing them before encasing his cock in heat once more.

"Oh fuck.. I'm going to come." panted Lance, his hips rolling softly with Keith's sucks, Keith's cock bounced against Lance's cheek, reminding him to get back to it. Lance eagerly brought it back in his mouth, sucking and teasing it with gusto. He palmed Keith's testicles, the heavy weight of them felt good in his hand, but he could also tell the other was about to come. He felt the simulator moan against his dick, Lance pinched his eyes shut, coming hard.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying face down in the white room - pajama pants pushed down and a mess on his belly. He cursed, but sat up - feeling a little disoriented but satisfied.

He cleaned up like before and whistled as he left the room, spinning the key as he did.

 

\- - -

 

"You seem chipper this morning."

Lance smirked as he finished cleaning one of the pods, he did feel really good. But part of that was having being so thoroughly satisfied. But he couldn't admit that - even to his best friend. He would tell Hunk about it eventually, he would! But for now? He wanted the room all to himself,for his own pleasure and to figure out.

"Eh, I had a good sleep and good dreams."

Hunk grinned, wiping down a pod as well. "I had pretty good dreams to, I dreamt about landing on this one planet, where we could actually rest up for a bit."

"Yeah?"

"It was an awesome planet with a big beach, we met a few cute aliens."

Lance sighed, resting his head against one of the pods. "I wish we ran into peaceful planets more often. Do you think we could convince Coran to search for them?"

Hunk mimicked Lance, turning to face him. "Nah, both him and Allura are deadset on keeping this mission strictly about, you know - the mission. I doubt they'd be looking for fun."

"If this is what you two consider cleaning, then I don't want to see where you live."

Both of them turned to look at Coran, who just now entered the room - giving them both glares. They both sat up straight now, back to cleaning pods. Just the sight of Coran brought his thoughts back to the room, of having hologram Keith's cock in his mouth and the feeling of his in that hot mouth. 

"Don't drool all over the pod unless your saliva has cleaning properties, which I'm positive it doesn't."

"It has a low acidity rate, but that's it," pointed out Hunk, causing both Coran and Lance to look at him. "What? It's true!"

Coran scoffed, walking off, leaving the two of them to clean - or goof off - once more.

After cleaning and heading back to his room for some rest, Lance found himself thinking of the room and wanting to go back again. Just thinking about the blow job had him pent up and horny. He felt as if the room had him enslaved, chained to the pleasures it was giving him. Is this how porn addiction started? He never really considered himself addicted to porn, but he had a healthy collection at home - enough for him to beat off to and not get bored with.

But this room was beyond porn, it was... well, amazing.

He could ignore the fact that it was with Keith to enjoy the simple pleasures of it.

He locked the door behind him, initializing the scan, eager to what was going to happen this time.

The moment the scenery changed to a cockpit and he in his armor, he frowned. Oh, hell no, he was NOT fucking in Blue, even if it was a simulator. He was not dirtying his lion.

_But this is made from your fantasies_

He ignored that voice in the back of his head, wondering how he could go about turning the simulator off, that was until he heard a moan. He swallowed as he took a step forward, seeing someone sitting in the seat, arm moving. He came into full view and saw it was, of course, Keith. The red paladin had his eyes pinched shut, his head thrown back, and arm working his cock diligently. 

Lance took a sharp breath through his nose and well, C'est la vie.

As he approached Keith, the other's eyes opened, looking at Lance with desperation. Lance was going to question Keith when the other suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa! H-Hold on a second!"

There was no waiting, Lance was suddenly in the seat, Keith straddled him, his naked lower half rubbing against Lance's armor. Lance swallowed roughly as Keith removed Lance's helmet, bringing his lip close to his ear.

"I played with myself, so it should be okay."

Lance's brows knit, ignoring the sound of his helmet hitting the ground, when Keith took hold of Lance's right hand, bringing it behind him and lower and oh my god.

Lance's mouth fell open as Keith guided his hand, making him roll a digit against his pucker.

Never in Lance's life had he thought he'd be touching an asshole, but here he was, rolling his finger against the pinched skin. He swallowed as Keith kept making him move his finger until finally, Lance was doing it on his own, marveling at how _soft_ it was. Lance felt his heart thud as he continued to tease the hole, listening to Keith's moans. He shivered as he applied some pressure, feeling the tip of his index finger sink inside.

"Oh, my god."  
"Hn, yes!" responded Keith, his hands coming up to rest on Lance's shoulders. "Keep going."

"O-Okay."

Lance felt a little awkward. He was going in territory that he had never imagined before. His finger sinking in deeper until it was knuckle deep, the feel of Keith's ring tighten against his finger, sucking him in each time he tried to pull away was amazing. He had dreams of fingering girls before, but nothing could prepare him for this.

Sweat bead on his temples as he kept moving his finger until Keith panted, arching against him. "Give me another, I need more. "

Lance tentatively added another finger, hooking them - causing Keith to cry out,  coming spurting a bit from his cock. Lance swallowed

"Quiznak.. "

Keith, more pliant than ever, fell forward against Lance,  all limp and noodle-like,  his mouth close to Lance's ear as he moaned softly. "Fuck me. "

Lance swallowed around an already dry throat, glancing from side to side as he felt heat on his cheek burn. "We... We need lubricant... "

Keith's brow furrowed, placing his hands on Lance's shoulder, his hole clenching and flexing against the fingers inside of him. "This isn't real, you can fuck me without it."

It was the first time the simulator acknowledged it wasn't real. Lance wasn't sure on how to take this development. Perhaps it was showing that Lance didn't really want the _real_ Keith, but this simulated Keith was just fine. That's what he like to think, anyways.

He felt panic jolt through him as Keith worked on his pants. He nudged Keith off, shaking his head. “I don't think I should do this.”

“You want to though.”

His heart hammered. He did, he really did. “Well, yeah, but-”

Keith placed a finger on Lance's lips. “I would disappear if you didn't, besides... no one will ever know.”

Those words felt poisonous, but at the same time – intoxicating. The hologram's candy coated toxin pulled Lance in deeper as their lips met. The hologram was right, no one would ever know about this, its not like it was real, and this was the whole purpose of using this room for Lance. It was a release, a way to get off in the best of ways.

So why was he feeling so guilty?

"Come on," taunted Keith. "Or are you not man enough?

Lance frowned, removing his pants now, tossing them and his undergarments to the side. His expression shifted as Keith gave him this sinful look that twisted his gut and made his cock twitch. He licked his lips, swallowing nervously as he found himself pulling Keith to him, kissing the hologram. Their bodies pressed against each other, fitting together in wondrous ways until Keith tugged at Lance. Lance watched as Keith laid down, pulling him with him.

Lance could hear his pulse in his ears as he lined up against Keith's opening, pushing in slowly. 

Heat, all around him.

That was the first thing Lance noticed, the heat that encased his prick made his whole body shudder and he swore he could come right then and there – but more than that, the erotic expression on Keith's face was a little... unexpected. Sure, it was hot, but for some reason his chest felt heavy at the sight of it, as if it were wrong.

Keith moaned as Lance slowly pulled out, only to slam back home. Pleasure overrode any apprehensions Lance had as he began to saw in and out of Keith, the tight heat beckoning him closer and closer to completion. Lance didn't last long, coming hard in the hologram.

The hologram kissed him before it fizzled out, the room returning to its pure white, while Lance sat up, feeling as if his mere presence would tarnish it. He sighed as he moved to clean up his mess.

Okay, he'd have to work on fixing this room – change it to something other than Keith, it was starting to mess with his head.

With that in his head, he left the room, locking it as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is actually taking a darker turn than i intended. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE KLANCE PWP what is this.
> 
> This of course isn't beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you do when what you're doing feels so good but is so wrong? "

Hunk stared at Lance for a moment. “Do I want to know what this is about? Because it sounds....”

Lance heaved a sigh, slumping against the table, narrowing his eyes at the green goop on a plate before him. It wasn't like he wanted to tell Hunk about the room itself, because even though it was freaking him out, he wanted to explore with it some more before letting the others find out about it, if he let them know at all. Because letting them know would mean two things – 1) he'd have to share the room, which had become a haven for privacy and 2)he'd have to explain himself, which could possibly lead to him spilling the beans about seeing a Keith hologram and fucking it.

Neither of those options sounded pleasant.

He'd possibly tell Hunk, once he could figure out how to manipulate it to where he could get a hot girl to conjure on will, because he didn't want to show his best friend only to have the hologram of Keith to appear when he was showing how it worked.

“Yeah, you're right, you probably don't want to know.”

Hunk's nose wrinkled. “Dude, we're at the dinner table and you are talking about gross stuff...”

“Oh, you act like we never had sex talks over the cafeteria room while at the garrison.”

Hunk went completely red while Lance snickered. Of course their sex talk back then had been limited to their fantasies, and it probably still would be, considering they were up in space with nothing but their hands to pleasure themselves, its not like they landed on a Playboy planet anytime soon. Was there a Playboy planet? Full of hot space bunnies? He could only wish!

“I have officially lost my appetite. I'm going to go see if Pidge's modifications for my lion are working.”

“Talking about sex makes you think about Pidge? You sicko, Pidge would never-”

Hunk flicked green goop at Lance, it landed on his hand with a plop. Lance laughed as he wiped it up while Hunk fled, leaving him to himself once more. He sighed as he pulled the key out of his pocket, eying it. How could such a small thing cause him so much grief? The room was definitely become more and more of an addiction, one he needed to quit. But, he couldn't help but want to be able to control it. Could the emulator eventually bend to his will? How far was its limitations?

Those curiosities were exactly why Lance couldn't give the key back just yet.

He wanted it to give him a hot girl with nice breasts and ass or some cute boy, not gross Keith – with his stupid mullet and angry scowl. He wanted something that was actually worth masturbating to. The room did a good job at making Keith look appealing, having him look sexy and wanting, but reality had a different version of Keith, one that hated Lance's guts! He could never see his real rival acting the way the simulator did. No way in hell.

He sighed again, placing the key back in his pocket. If he could trust Pidge to keep the room a secret, he'd ask them to modify it, but he knew if Pidge found the room, they'd spend all day and night figuring it out, which meant he'd lose his time in it and he'd also have to tell Pidge about what he had been seeing to fix it... He shuddered.

It seemed any revelation with the room would result in revealing how he'd been seeing Keith in the hologram.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

He took another bite, hearing footsteps enter the room. He glanced over, green goop catching in his throat at the sight of Keith. He was sweaty from training, shirt sticking to his skin. He pulled out a cup, filling it with water, and downing it. Lance watched his adam's apple bob, a droplet of sweat rolling down his neck – tantalizing and oh, Lance felt the urge to lick it off. He coughed up the green goop, coughing a couple more times after before grabbing his own glass.

“That's disgusting,” groused Keith, nose wrinkled. 

Lance swallowed the last gulp of his water, sticking his tongue out at Keith. It was childish, but a vision of Keith licking his cock flashed before his eyes and he straightened up. He looked away from Keith quickly, his skin prickling from the other's stare now. He wished that Keith would just leave now, leave him be.

He avoided looking at Keith, who gave him this weird look as he left the kitchen probably heading back to his room to shower. Lance also suddenly felt in need of a very cold shower. He cautiously stood up, trying to make his half erection less obvious as he walked back to his room. He turned on the shower, setting it to a pleasant cool. He pulled off his clothes, hanging them up, and stepped under the spray, closing his eyes as the cool water hit him, helping him cool off his heated body.

But once his eyes were closed, he saw that damn hologram. His eyes snapped open at the thought of Keith's lust-filled haze. He cursed to himself. Would he be plagued by thoughts of Keith now? Keith, with his arms around him, or Keith, down on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

He groaned as he touched himself, rubbing his cock to the thought of Keith... no, not Keith, the hologram Keith. That imaginary Keith that didn't exist in real life, but that simulator. The Keith that didn't hate him and was sexy and willing. The Keith that lived to pleasure him. He cursed as he came, aiming it down into the drain water. He sighed, standing there a couple more minutes under the spray – contemplating what his next move should be.

 

\- - -

 

“Can you be in love with a concept of something, but not the reality of it?”

Pidge jerked their head towards the voice while Hunk dropped a tool, both of them looking at Lance with shocked expressions. Lance groused at them, while Pidge cleared their voice.

“I think so? I mean statistically most people love ideas of things rather than putting them into effect.”

Lance seemed to relax at that, which caused more curiosity out of Pidge. “What brought this on?"

“Ah, just thinking about something from home.” lied Lance, he really didn't want to talk about his masturbation tool with Pidge, at least not yet.

Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder once Pidge was focused back on seeing their route on the computer. “If you need to talk to me about anything, I'm all ears.”

Lance smiled at Hunk. “Thanks man, but seriously it's nothing. Just... gets lonely up here, if you know what I mean?”

Hunk's eyes flickered to Pidge before back to Lance. “ Well yeah, but dude, you're a virgin aren't you? I mean, how would you know?”

Lance's worries dissipated for a moment as he shoved playfully at Hunk. “I'm offended you think I'm a virgin!”

“Aren't you?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Okay, I'm out of here.”said Pidge, who left, looking disgusted. The two of them laughed, feeling mildly embarrassed over Pidge hearing them talk about such things.

Lance waved his hand. “Anyways, I'm just being mopey about lack of satisfaction and thinking out loud.”

Hunk smiled. “You sure everything is alright? I meant what I said, you can talk to me about things, whatever it is.”

Lance wanted to tell Hunk about it, he wanted to. But he didn't feel up to outing himself. If he said something about the room, he'd have to say what was bothering him. He wasn't sure if Hunk knew he was bisexual, given that he'd only ever talked about girls, and he didn't want Hunk to see him any different. Not that he thought Hunk would be grossed out or anything, but he didn't want to cause any sort of commotion over it. He forced a smirk to grace his lips and shook his head.

“Somethings would probably be best left in the gutter.”

Hunk laughed, shaking his head at that as well. “True to that. Well, if you don't need me, I'm going to go train with Keith a bit, I could use some practice.”

The mention of Keith made Lance freeze up, but Hunk didn't notice as he was leaving already. Just the thought of Keith made Lance itch to go to the room. But he had to resist, he needed a break after last time. Just the thought of his cock sliding in and out of Keith... he groaned to himself, putting his head on the table. What should he do?

 

\- - -

Hunk smirked as he dodged Keith's punch and watched the other wipe sweat off his forehead. Shiro was in the corner, doing chin-ups, focusing on his own workout as well. As Keith threw a kick at Hunk, who blocked it with his arm, his thoughts went back to Lance's constant questioning this morning, he frowned, finally deciding to voice his concerns to the two paladins who remained unaware of the weird behavior of his best friend.

“Do you think Lance is acting... weird?”

“Lance? Acting weird? Isn't that how he always acts?”

Hunk frowned at Keith, before looking over at Shiro, who was now looking at him with concern. Shiro turned away from the bar, picking up his water bottle as he strode over to Hunk. Hunk felt the need to raise his hands in defense. When it came to the paladins and their well being, Shiro was more alert than anyone.

“I was just saying, he came to me earlier and said something weird, as if he's doing something he really shouldn't be doing.”

Shiro frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I don't know! He was saying some weird stuff.”

“Now that you mention it, he has been acting a little weird.” muttered Keith, remembering the way he had found Lance standing outside of his bedroom and the way he had merely stared at him, without insults, in the kitchen earlier.

Hunk blinked, remembering back to the conversation, his cheeks going red. “Although, it might just be uh,” he glanced around to make sure it was just the three of them in the room. He didn't want Pidge or Allura hearing this. “I think it may be male problems, you know?”

Shiro's concern evaporated and was replaced by an amused look. “Oh, well, that would be typical of Lance. He isn't trying to hit on aliens is he?”

“I don't know! But whatever he is doing, he sounded conflicted and embarrassed about it.”

Keith's nose wrinkled, eyes flickering with disgust. “I don't want to talk about what Lance is into, I'm out of here.”

“We'll stop,” smiled Shiro, who seemed to placate Keith with that. “Whatever is wrong with Lance, is probably just as you said Hunk, I don't think we should worry too much.”

Hunk relaxed, his worry loosening its hold on him briefly. Shiro was right, it wasn't like Lance never acted the way he was right now. There were plenty times were his friend got kind of down about being up in space. Out of everyone, Lance seemed to miss Earth the most – but he also left behind a big family, so of course he'd miss them and his home. It was ordinary.

“Yeah...”

He didn't have more time to contemplate it because Keith suddenly swung at him, making him panic for a moment – back to training!

 

\- - -

"They're gaining on us!"

A Galra ship inched closer and closer to Voltron as it sped across a planet, dust kicking up, behind it. Shiro narrowed his eyes, concentrating on what should be done.

"We need to move faster, " instructed Shiro. "Hunk, Lance increase your boosters. "

They gave their affirmative, increasing the boosters. Yet the Galra ship still inched closer, its plasma laser lighting up – signifying a charge. They barely made it out of the way. Shiro cursed, his brow furrowing.

The blue leg of Voltron was a bit slower, causing that side to drag a bit. Keith snorted. "Stop dragging us, you can do better than that, Lance. "

Suddenly, the blue leg gave out, sending Voltron plummeting. The paladins all yelped as Voltron tumbled across the ground of the unknown planet, dust pluming around them as the Galra laser began charging once more, pointed directly at a vulnerable Voltron when -

The pods opened, ending their training simulation. 

Before the pods even finished opening all the way, Keith launched himself out of it, feet pounding as he strode over to Lance's pod, which opened to reveal a morose looking Lance.

"I know you have mediocre piloting skills, but you aren't _that bad_ , what the hell was that? "

"Keith, " warned Shiro as he got out of his pod as well, walking over to glance at Lance with worry in his eyes. "Keith is right though, if that hadn't been a simulation... "

Just that word made Lance twitch. He refused to look at Keith, at anyone. "I'm sorry. "

"You okay?"

Lance finally met Shiro's gaze, seeing the genuine concern in those eyes. "Just.. not feeling well, I guess. Not much sleep. "

Hunk frowned. "You aren't getting sick are you?"

The thought of human illnesses abroad a ship with no human medication was worrisome, but Allura, who stepped in, alleviated any transgressions. "The cryogenic healing pods can fix anything, so if you need to rest-"

"No, no. I'll be okay, really! Just need to rest in my room, no big deal."

Lance stalked away, unaware of the murmurs of how weird he was acting being whispered from behind him. He shut himself in his room, sighing to himself.

Ever since he fucked that holographic Keith, he couldn't focus, his mind replaying that expression on Keith's face over and over. The way his eyes were filled with pleasure, the way his body moved against his... He groaned as he pushed his forehead against the pillow. He could always give the key back to Coran and forget about the room all together, he could totally do that! But was he going to? And did he really want to? For some reason, he felt the urge to covet it. He turned his head, looking to where he kept the key, his brow furrowing. Maybe he could actually, talk, to the hologram? It seemed to know it wasn't real... so maybe? He sighed, turning over again.

He didn't know what to do. But whatever he did, he'd know he'd have to try and fix this.

Not only for himself, but for Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if they can simulate training fights in the show or not, but they can in this fic >_>;; The way I see it, if they could emulate Altea (Altaea? Altae?), then they can emulate more things!
> 
> There's only a chapter or two left on this short little smutfic, but I want to thank each and every one of you for enjoying it. I'm still experimenting with these characters and I know my take on them isn't the best, but I'm trying! 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos <3 I always appreciate all three and hope to continue exploring the VLD world and hopefully get better at grasping each character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 or 2 more chapters left! Thank you so much for reading this, it's been a joy writing it! 
> 
> We're back to more pwp elements now, but the next chapter will either be porn-less again OR be the final one, we'll see how it pans out <3

Keith didn't consider himself 'nosy', in fact, he was far from it. He kept to himself and liked it that way; keeping his own thoughts to himself for the most part and leaving others be. So when he actually felt worried for someone, it mattered. It mattered with Shiro and it mattered with his other paladins. He felt the need to actually consider his teammates and worry about them, so him worrying about Lance shouldn't be out of the ordinary. 

So why did it feel like it was?

Perhaps it was because the type of worry was different this time. Usually it was Lance's physical well being that was in jeopardy, this time, it was something mental or emotional – probably both. And that was Keith's weaker area when it came to actually helping others. He could protect someone physically, but to handle their emotions? Soothe what was plaguing them? He wasn't good at that sort of thing. He'd most likely place a hand on his shoulder and console him lamely and not very effectively. Still, after barking at him during that training, he felt like he owed the other at least an... apology. 

Just the thought of apologizing to Lance made his gut quiver. Not because he hated Lance, because he didn't. Despite this desperate need to be 'rivals' or whatever that is going on in Lance's head, he didn't hate him. He just didn't really consider them 'friends'. They were teammates and he was on the same level as Pidge and Hunk, for the most part. But something about apologizing to the other made him freeze up and it might have to do with Lance's behavior towards him.

Especially as of recently. Because the more Keith thought about it, the more he realized that Lance hasn't really provoked him lately nor has been that hostile. If anything, the other has been avoiding him. It wasn't to the point that everyone would notice, but Keith was starting to notice and it was bugging him.

He walked down a corridor, his mind a mess, trying to find Lance to hopefully clear said mess, when he spotted him. Lance was standing like a scold child in front of Coran, who had his arms folded behind his back, Keith couldn't see his face, but he was sure the other wasn't happy. Keith pressed his back against the wall as he heard Coran speak.

“I think you should return the key to me.”

Key? What key? Why did Lance have something that belonged to Coran? Interest suddenly peaked within Keith as he stayed stock still, his ears pricked as he kept his hearing poised for what they were saying. He was tempted to peer around the corner, but didn't want to be spotted.

“Or perhaps you'd like to discuss what is bothering you?”

“No!” Keith jolted at how loudly Lance had said that. “No, that's okay.”

“It obviously is not okay! While I know that training had been a simulation, it is still forming Voltron. If you were to form Voltron as you are now, the same thing would happen! You are a leg of Voltron for quiznak's sake! You must be strong to hold Voltron up, whatever this room is doing to you, needs to stop.”

“I know! I know, okay? I'm going to talk with it and try one more time and then... I promise, if I can't sort it out, I will give you the key, okay?”

Coran sighed heavily, but seemed to concede. Keith, however, was only more curious now. Rooms? Keys? Just what had Lance been up to? He couldn't think of anytime that Lance hadn't shown up for usual things and he was always hanging out with Hunk or Pidge, but it wasn't like he kept tabs on Lance... 

The only obvious time was when everyone was sleeping.

Curiosity ate at him for the rest of the day, even while he fought the simulator bot, his bayard clashing with the bot's sword. What really gnawed at him was that he was worrying this much about Lance of all people. But because it was Lance, he didn't know how to go about it. If it had been Shiro, he would have asked immediately, if it had been Hunk or Pidge, he could easily approach them one way or another but this was Lance. That made it five times harder than what would it had to be.

He cursed as the sword of the bot hit his shoulder, the bot powered off after the sword tapped his shoulder - programmed to stop before fatalities. He put his bayard away, glaring at the floor. After some thought, he looked up with a renewed determination, starting the bot again.

 

\- - -

 

It was late when Keith decided to leave his bedroom, sneaking out into the corridor. He placed a hand in the wall and crept closer to Lance's room, knocking on it swiftly. He could only hope the other paladin wasn’t in, or else he’d have to come up with some bogus reason why he was knocking so late on Lance's door. 

Luckily, no answer came. He was either asleep or off to this mysterious "room".

He turned away from the sleeping quarters and headed towards an area Shiro and Allure had shown him. Of course, they had said it was only to be used if the castle was invaded or if someone was in danger, but Lance was _technically_ endangering all of them, so it counted, right? He entered the room, shutting and locking himself in before turning to the control panel to begin flipping the switches on. Various monitors lit up, showing empty corridor after empty corridor. He quickly found the feed to the corridor by Lance's bedroom, rewinding it a bit to, sure enough, reveal Lance sneaking out.

He snorted at the sight of Lance tiptoeing, but then he couldn't help but rub his chin in thought. Where was Lance going? Where was this mysterious “room” Coran had mentioned? He viewed the other monitors, flipping through feeds until he saw Lance again, standing in a white room. He frowned as he eyed the screen. There was nothing of interest in the room, he couldn't see what was so intriguing about it so what was Lance even doing in there? He looked around for a volume control, unsure what each knob or button did or if volume even worked on these things. He twisted one, hearing static at first and then -

"Can't you just please listen to me? I don't know what I have to do to make you do what I want."

That was definitely Lance's voice. But who the hell was he talking to? Horrified thoughts of the Galra somehow getting control over Lance spiraled through his head, but then he remembered Coran knew of this room, so that wasn't likely.

Lance on the screen sighed. "I'm probably a fool trying to reason with a simulator, but I have to do something, you could be great thing! So why... let's try this one more time okay?"

Keith blinked, raising his brows as Lance conversed with... nothing.

Lance was definitely off his rocker. Keith was about to leave, growing tired of this ridiculous show of insanity, when the screen suddenly changed. Keith blinked at the now changed room. It had went from a stark white to what looked like the inside of one of the bedrooms. They all looked alike at their core but the sight of blue lion slippers in the corner confirmed it as Lance's bedroom. But one thing didn't belong in that bedroom and Keith felt as if his world was tilting, vision spinning as he saw a person on Lance's bed.

Not just anyone, but himself.

He sat back down, chair squeaking as he did. He furrowed his brows as confusion flickered within his mind. What. The. Hell.

His voice sounded through the speakers. "Say what you want, but I only appear because you want me to."

"I do not! Look, it's been fun, really it has but-"

Fake Keith raised his hand. "I get it, this will be the last time, right? "

The feed was quiet for a moment, making Keith wonder if the sound had been cut off when Lance finally spoke again.

"I'm losing concentration; you looking like Keith is messing with my head."

"The only one messing with your head is yourself. I merely appear as what you want to see and I only act the way you truly want me to. "

Lance seemed to flounder on the screen. "No! I don't want -"

"You do. Why can't you just admit you want him? Or at least you are attracted to him. "

"I-"

"It's okay. You can forget about this room, forget all about this and move on with your life. You don't have to act on your desires. But, if you want to enjoy one last time, I'm glad to deliver it."

Keith felt cold and hot at the same time. Just what had Lance been doing with, with... well, him! He gaped as Lance touched the other him,his hands on his face, caressing in a way that Keith could _never_ picture Lance doing to him of all people.

"There is one thing I've wanted to try, but... I need to stop this. Not just for myself but for my team... For Keith too, if he knew-"

"He won't, as long as you can forget about it, and I know what you want to try. I want it too. "

Lance snorted. "You want whatever I want. "

Keith's nose wrinkled as he eyed the screen they were being sappy... odd, but sappy. He really wanted to know the coordinates of the room so he could kick down the door and yell at Lance and possibly murder him.

But the moment Lance kissed the other him, Keith felt rooted to his chair, his mouth gaping again as he watched the way the two of them explored each other, hands exploring planes of flesh, clothes being removed in wake of curious fingers.

Keith's face felt as if it were on fire as he watched Lance lead his other self to the bed. The on screen Keith got on all fours on the bed, his hips lifting slightly - naked ass bared to not only Lance but to the screen. Keith felt mortified. What the hell was Lance doing? On the bright side, the simulator had no idea of Keith's beauty mark on his left cheek or the scar in his right hip. The on screen Keith was perfect and spotless, unlike Keith's own imperfections.

But it still looked like him at its core.

Keith stiffened when Lance was behind the on screen him, palming his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, face getting closer, oh God, what was Lance doing?

Keith swallowed, his lower belly pulsing as he watched Lance lick the other Keith. A shiver coursed down his spine, his cock twitching at the sight. Lance was licking his asshole... Not _his_ but the other Keith's asshole, and the other him was moaning loudly, backside pressing closer to Lance's tongue.

"Oh God... " said both Keiths, one enjoying being licked out by Lance and the real one watching with mortification, hand trembling as it moved in front of his pants.

Keith took in a stuttered breath as he kept his eyes on the screen. The sounds that seemed to pound in Keith's head were in time to the heady pulse he was feeling, his fingers trembling as he unbuttoned his pants, freeing himself from the restraint. He hissed as he took hold of his erection, pumping it once before looking back on the screen, seeing Lance's arm bent around his other self's thigh, hand moving – jerking him off while he licked him out. Keith worked himself in time to those pumps, watching helplessly as the two on the screen had their pleasure.

When Lance pulled back, he replaced his tongue with fingers, causing the on screen Keith to moan, hips arching. Keith swallowed, eyes wide as those tanned fingers played with a part of himself he'd never thought would be touched like that. That couldn't actually feel good, not without lubrication of some sort, but even then – it was his ass! That was just... Keith shook his head, his cheeks still feeling way too hot, he pumped harder at his erection as Lance managed to put in another finger, moving them slowly. He must have done something right because the on screen Keith cried out, come beginning to leak out of his penis.

An all too affectionate sounding Lance said. “Did I find your pleasure button?”

Keith wrinkled his nose, but just when he was about to mutter something his other self did it for him on screen. “Just call it a prostate, stupid.”

It made his stomach lurch, how alike they were. Physically they weren't identical, but the mannerisms were uncanny. Keith's shoulders stiffened when his other self pulled away, Lance's fingers slipping out. He watched as he shoved Lance down, his eyes dark with desire, pupils wide and fat. Keith's eyes felt hot watching this; he never imagined he could act like that or look like that, he could only imagine how it must feel.

When the other Keith straddled Lance, taking hold of the other's cock from behind, Keith almost felt like turning the monitor off – like he was watching something that would open forbidden doors, ones he thought he had closed off. But he couldn't look away, even as Lance's cock sunk deep within the other Keith.

“Holy quiznak...” breathed Keith, watching as that fake self didn't even pause; he was riding Lance, hips undulating perfectly. Lance's hands moved up, holding onto Keith's hips, helping him move, flesh on flesh slapping together, the sounds of it echoing to the real Keith, whose orgasm was approaching fast as he worked harder on his arousal, his breath coming out in short puffs of air, his body wired up too much.

Lance moaned. “I'm gonna come...”

The on screen Keith hummed, his hips pushing down now, grinding against Lance's pelvis. Keith shuddered at the sound of Lance saying his name, as well as some foreign language warbling out of his mouth, as he came. Keith felt his own orgasm edge out of him - come spurting out and dribbling down his hand. He released a stuttered breath, looking at it, feeling slightly unnerved.

There was no way he could give Lance shit now... he just masturbated and came to watching Lance have his way with a fake him. He turned off the monitors and let his head drop back against the chair, looking up at the ceiling as if answers were going to fall from it.

 

\- - -

 

Lance's eyes opened blearily, expecting to see whiteness, but he didn't. Instead he saw the other Keith looking at him with this odd, fuzzy look. Lance gave him a soft smile of his own, but sadness wedged in there. He knew this wasn't real and he wasn't going to let it affect his relationship with the real Keith – the real one that was his rival and that hated him, but he couldn't help but feel this odd affection well in him.

“I guess this will be the last time I'll see you, and the last time I'll be used for awhile.”

Lance chuckled, still finding it a bit weird the simulator spoke this way now. But it was a good thing, the less real it seemed the better. He watched the simulated Keith get up and stretch. He took one last look at Keith, in all of his naked glory. He'd never see it again, which was for the best, but man, was he going to miss it on some level.

The room started fading back to white, the simulated Keith slowly fading with it. Keith turned to him, a soft smile on his face – one Lance soaked up because, wow, Keith looked amazing smiling like that. It made his heart thump harder than necessary. The last words he heard the simulator speak were foreign ones he didn't understand, he didn't even know what language that had been. But he supposed it was only fair, since he did the same earlier. He sighed at the now barren room. He trudged over to the supply closet, cleaning himself up first, dressing, and then cleaning the room real good before closing the door and locking it for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is always unbeta'd so any point outs on grammar/spelling will always be fixed and thanked <3 also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://lowellfamilyprecepts.tumblr.com), but please be advised I'm older than Shiro's supposed revealed age ^^- (I also don't post JUST voltron, but would love to follow more voltron/klance blogs)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mixed feelings about this chapter as I wrote it, I'm sure that shows, but hey! On the positive side - one more chapter and it's going to be full of sexual tension and sex in general, at least for the middle half of it haha
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading, I feel so happy to be posting this and people enjoying it! Klance has been helping me get out of a writing slump, even though it has made me ignore my campnanowrimo sign up completely u_u;; I'm sorry cabinmates, my klance fics need me...

“I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

Lance gave Coran the stink eye before relinquishing the key, as promised. The moment it left his palm he felt a sense of sadness coupled with relief; but more importantly, a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Despite how much fun he had been having, it was a good thing to give it up, it had obviously been messing with his head and it was time to call it quits. Coran eyed him thoughtfully, pocketing the key before folding his arms behind his back.

“I'm not sure what you had experienced in there and I quite honestly don't want to know, however...”

Lance looked at Coran now, seeing the genuine concern there. “Whatever you saw, you shouldn't let it get to you. The imagination room is a powerful tool that can make one feel stripped bare if misused, which is what I sense happened. It was never meant to be used like...” Coran coughed, ears turning a pink shade as he cringed. “Just know the room is pure, it shows nothing but what the user wants to see and though that may be eye opening, you shouldn't let it get to you.”

Despite Coran's best intentions, his reassurance only needled deeper into Lance's subconscious. The simulator had mentioned the same thing, that it was only showing him what he wanted and Lance wasn't stupid, he knew it was the truth – he was just, well, stubborn. Too stubborn to admit that the simulator truly was working off him and not just playing him. Too stubborn to admit that he did in fact find Keith attractive and too damn stubborn to act upon such things.

Not that he could tell Coran any of that, of course.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Coran's mustache twitched upward in a smile, the Altean leaving Lance alone now. Lance sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He needed to formulate a plan, where he needed to go from here. The obvious and easiest option would be to forget about all of it. The simulator had even suggested to do so. Just move on with his life and forget that he had ever experienced such things, but Lance, while would be more than happy to do such a thing, knew it would be impossible to forget _everything_. What had happened, it was forever burned into his mind and he knew that simulated Keith would be masturbation material for a long time to come. It didn't help he'd also see Keith on a daily basis, it would definitely fuel his fantasies. 

So that brought him to all of his options. He could just ignore most of it and try to return to his normal self with Keith, holing up in his room at night hours to masturbate about the other or... or he could try to get close to Keith, perhaps mend things between them. He didn't like to think about making friends with his heated rival, but... Lance shook his head, cheeks red. No! He should go with option B, just ignore these weird feelings and try to smooth things over. Go back to the way things were, only this time instead of jeering at Keith, he'd be checking him out when he wasn't looking, and only when he wasn't looking.

He nodded to himself, squaring his shoulders as he walked to the main room. But the minute he walked in, he found himself blinking in confusion.

The room was decorated by paper chain-links, hanging from fixtures and a smell of food wafted in the air. They weren't colored, just plain white papers probably taken from some documents room. He looked around until he saw Pidge, finishing another chain-link. Pidge glanced at him for a moment before they fumbled with the paper in their hands. “Lance! I didn't know you walked in!”

“Uh, yeah. What is all this?”

“Since you haven't been feeling well, we thought a little celebrating would cheer you up, “ spoke Allura, who came over to put a paper-chain necklace around Lance's neck. What were they celebrating? Ah, who cares. It's the thought that counts and this is more than he could ask for.

“Has my main man arrived? Just in time too!”

Hunk came into the main room, carrying a plate of suspiciously triangular shaped pastries. Lance felt his eyes widen, his chest damn near wanting to cave in. “Are those empanadas? How in the world-”

“Don't forget the paletas!” Shiro chimed in, carrying a tray of ice pops as well. Lance laughed, correcting Shiro's pronunciation, before looking at what was obviously some of the green goop frozen with sticks in it, shaped to look like the frozen treat, but he couldn't help but feel a profound gratefulness towards his paladins... his friends. He picked up an empanada from the plate, the warm crust felt good between his fingers, yet a little different – it being Altean made. He bit into it, hoping to see fruit, but instead green goop. It only made him laugh though.

He swallowed and gave Hunk a teary smile, glancing at the others as well. They were all giving him these sappy smiles, ones that spoke of true affection for their blue paladin. Lance suddenly felt bad at worrying them so much; all over a stupid imagination room.

“Thanks guys. I'm,” he sniffled. “I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting.”

“It's okay, what matters is that you are okay.”

Lance smiled at Shiro, nodding to his leader. He was okay, at least he would be, with time. He finished the empanada in his hand, glancing around, his brow furrowing. “Where's Keith?”

Hunk's brows raised at Lance's question while Shiro merely shrugged. “I haven't seen him today.”

Lance hummed picking up an ice pop now, licking it. He marveled at the sweetness of it. It sort of tasted avocado-y, but nothing like he'd normally have. Altean food was weird. He grabbed another one, looking at the others. “I need to apologize to Keith as well, so I'm going to find him.”

After he left, Hunk looked at Shiro. “You think he is really okay now? I mean, he's asking about Keith...”

Shiro sighed. “I think so, only time will tell, right?”

“In the meantime, I could use some helpful hands to clean up this mess in the kitchen.” groused Coran, who walked in now, glowering at the two. Shiro laughed nervously while Hunk trudged back into the kitchen.

 

\- - -

 

Lance stood before Keith's door, a tremor of excitement pulsing through him. He licked at his paleta once before he stuffed it into his mouth, holding it with his teeth to free up one hand to knock on Keith's door. “Keith?” He said with a mouthful of ice pop – coming out more as warbled nonsense than a name.

The door opened, revealing a rather disheveled looking Keith. Just the sight of him made Lance want to curl his arms around him and hold him close, kiss him... fuck him...

“...What?”

Keith was looking at him with a weird look, one that was skittish if nothing else. Lance held out the other paleta.

“Peace offering.”

“What?”

Lance removed his own paleta from his mouth now and repeated himself, wiggling the one meant for Keith. Keith took the paleta, nose scrunching up for a moment before he took a tentative lick. Lance watched him lick again, then again. The sight of Keith's pink tongue roaming over the ice pop pulled Lance's mind right into the gutter. He swallowed as he watched Keith until the other noticed. Lance had expected Keith to give him an odd look, maybe a glare, but what he got was something else entirely.

Keith's face turned pink, eyes widening, and then – the door was slammed in Lance's face.

Lance blinked, brow furrowing at the reaction, unsure how to take it. What had just happened? Keith had barely spoke to him, actually... he had only said one word the whole time and that was 'what'. It made no sense to him, it wasn't like Keith had any reason to avoid him. But perhaps this was for the best. 

No! This wasn't good for Voltron, he had to get use to being around Keith again, at least to the point where they could interact normally. He would have to start approaching Keith whenever he could to get use to the real Keith again, hopefully dilute the visions of the simulated Keith in his mind.

But that proved to be harder than Lance had thought it would be.

Any time Lance would approach Keith, the other would not cooperate! It was beginning to be annoying. Lance would garner some courage and approach Keith, ready to say something to him, but then Keith would walk in the opposite direction – sometimes it even seemed like he was _running_ away from Lance.

This persisted for days, until, finally, something came to a head. Lance was trying to approach Keith, and the other was beginning to run away when suddenly, the red paladin stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel - walking towards Lance at a fast pace.

Lance's face brightened. “Keith, my man, just who I wanted to see- oh my god!” squawked Lance as Keith slammed his hand on the wall beside Lance's face, narrowly missing his cheek.

“You could have HURT ME, YOU DOUCHEBAG!”

Keith's face was red, that was one thing that made Lance quiet down, but another was this weird look in his eyes, as if he refused to actually meet Lance's eyes. Finally, the other spoke in a whisper.

“I know.”

Lance's brows furrowed. “Of course you knew you could have hurt me, I mean, did you hear the sound of your hand hitting the wall? That could have been my face!”

“No! I mean... I _know_...”

“You... _know_...?”

If Lance thought Keith's face couldn't get any redder, he had been wrong. The man was positively scarlet and was fidgeting, mouth curved in an embarrassed scowl, until he snapped, groaning in frustration.

“I hadn't meant to find out, but I overheard you and Coran talking about some key and room, and I wanted to know what you were up to, you have been weird and I know spying on you is wrong but I-”

Lance could have sworn someone activated the anti gravity, because he felt like he was suddenly unable to ground himself, his whole world floating away from him. Shit, Keith knew... he somehow found out about what he was doing... oh shit.

“I think I'm going to be sick.”

Keith jolted away as Lance said that, who now braced himself on his knees. As Lance tried to stop himself from hyperventilating, Keith continued to be unhelpful.

“Should we... talk....about it?”

Lance's heart raced and he looked up at Keith, who refused to look at him now, looking everywhere but at Lance and was fiddling with his fingerless gloves, picking at the fabric. Why did Lance find that kind of...cute? “What do you want me to say? I mean, how much do you know?”

Keith squirmed now, even his neck and ears red. “Uhm, well... I know that uh, you've....”

Lance raised a hand. “Never mind, I think your actions say it all.”

Keith scowled, glaring at him for half a second before he had to tear his eyes away in embarrassment. Lance oddly enough found it... endearing? Keith was being shy... a bit overbearing and his normal moody self, but shy! The simulator had never been shy... this was cute. A spark of mischief seemed to bring Lance out of his funk. He suddenly curled an arm around Keith's hip, pulling him forward.

Keith's eyes were blown wide and his mouth fell open. Lance grinned at him. “Did you like what you-”

He didn't get to say anything else because a fist connected with the side of his mouth, but mostly his cheek. He groaned and brought a hand up to his now bleeding mouth, watching as Keith ran away. As much as the pain in his mouth was now stinging, the sight of the blush on Keith's face had been worth it. So worth it.

 

\- - -

 

If Lance had thought Keith was avoiding him before, he was downright fleeing from any possible chance of running into the blue paladin. Lance would try to ambush him, but Keith always seemed to be two steps ahead and would turn the other direction. 

There were even times when Keith would be absent from dinner times just so they wouldn't run into each other. In Lance's opinion, Keith was being a big baby about it – but in everyone else's eyes? Lance had done something wrong.

It continued on so much that of course the others noticed. It was even more noticeable seeing as Keith wasn't the type to run from others, so when he did, everyone was aware.

_What did you do to Keith?_

_Does he think you are still sick?_

_What did you do now Lance?_

Why was it always his fault? This time...okay so maybe it was partially his fault this time. He'd been the one fucking a fake Keith, but it was Keith's fault for snooping and making things even worse! He could have left it alone but nooo, he had to go Sherlock on him and investigate. This was both of their fault, but he was getting the blame! So it was up to him to try and fix it.

But how was he supposed to do that when Keith was on high alert and was able to sense him coming? He groaned, slumping against a cryopod, ignoring Coran's whine about him smearing it.

"Hey Lance, could you help me out with something? "

Lance glanced over at Hunk, he was happy to get away from the cryopod, but he didn't want to move either. He squinted at his friend. "Cant you ask Pidge? "

Hunk gave hm this big apologetic smile and clapped his hands together, bowing his head slightly. "They are busy, please, please, please!"

"Fine, what is it?”

It's not like he had anything better to do than to try and think of how he would get to apologize to Keith and make amends. He followed Hunk into a room only to have his eyes find Keith immediately, noticing the other was glancing around in confusion. "Shiro, I don't see what is -"

Keith's mouth slammed shut at seeing Lance standing there. There was a resounding slam of the door behind Lance and the click of the lock. Both paladins scrambled toward the door, pounding on it. Lance howled "Hunk! You traitor!! "

"We'll let you out once you work things out. "

"Shiro, "came Keith's demanding voice. "This isnt funny, Shiro, come on! "

"It's for the good of the team,” said Shiro from beyond the door, both paladins just knowing he looked serious and stern. “I don't know what is going on between you two, but you have been worse than usual.” 

They heard Hunk murmur. “And that's saying something.”

Shiro sighed, then continued. “Talk it out like adults and then we'll let you out."

Lance wanted to scream 'but we're not adults!!' but that wasn't true, they were technically 'adults'. He glanced at Keith who refused to look at him straight. Instead, purple-gray eyes would flicker to him occasionally before snapping away. 

Well, this was awkward but he had to start somewhere. He gathered his wits, straightening his back, and sucked in a deep breath.

"I owe you an apology. "

"You think? " squeaked Keith, his eyes finally stopping on Lance's.

Lance scowled. "You don't have to be snappy -"

"You used me, my image, to get off! "

"Not on purpose! "

Keith's face was becoming red again, Lance decided he really liked this embarrassed flush on Keith. "How was that not on purpose?! I saw you lick my asshole!"

Lance's face now turned red, eyes darting to the door. "Hey, not so loud..."

"Why? I think everyone deserves to know what a pervert you are. Did you do that stuff with a fake Allura too? Shiro? Hunk?"

"No! It only ever looked like you, damn it! You think I wanted it to? I tried to imagine someone else, anyone else, but it wouldn't listen! It was always you! "

Keith grew quiet, watching Lance now. The other man took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "The more it happened though, the more I didn't mind it. I liked it and I-"

Keith raised a hand, whole face red. "Enough. I've heard... enough. "

They stared at each, Keith finally breaking the silence. "I owe you an apology too... I guess. For spying on you, for... "

"It's okay. I'm more in the wrong and we both know it. "

"Yeah, but I got off to it, I'm no better. "

Lance's brows met his hair line. "Oh Really? You did?"

Keith growled, neck growing red now too. "Don't make me repeat myself. "

Hope sparked through him and Lance had always been a bit of a gambler... He threw his dice in. "So you found me rimming you hot, huh? "

Keith's mouth fell open, aghast that Lance would even ask that. Regardless of his facial expressions, his eyes gave him away. Lance could see that his pupils were fat, eating away at his irises. He was interested. Keith looked away sharply, crossing his arms as he grunted out a soft 'maybe '. Lance smiled, unsure what to do with this uneasy Keith.

"I could, uh, do it for real sometime, if you want me to.. "

Keith looked as if he we're going to have a panic attack. "You want to get punched again?! "

Lance held up his arms to protect himself “No!!”

They remained silence for a moment. They had apologized to each other and now admitted mutual attraction - or at least curiosity. The whole room felt filled with tension. Keith squirmed, looking everywhere but at Lance.

Lance sighed, knowing he'd get nowhere with Keith – at least not right now. "I was just offering. Look, we need to be back on common grounds again or else they'll never let us out of this room. So, peace?"

Keith relaxed, taking Lance's hand in his, shaking on it. "Yeah, okay. "

"The rimming offer still stands though-ow! "

Keith clenched his hand, crushing Lance's fingers, causing the other to whine but force a smile when the door opened for them. As they rejoined the other paladins, Lance felt a bit relieved - they'd be back to normal now. Or at least as normal as they could be considering something had shifted between them now. Because now, he had a chance to experience the real Keith underneath him - and he wasn't about to let that opportunity pass him up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Thank you all so much for the support of this fic. It's been a ride for me because I haven't been in a writing mood lately and then suddenly klance happened and I'm suddenly wanting to write about these idiots <3
> 
> Second, I intended there to be a lot of sex in this chapter but that's not what happened, because of reality and these nerds realizing that oh, this is real, lol. So, I'm sorry it's not a sexy closure, but more of a sweet one, I think (if you want more sexy fics out of me, I do stalk the kink meme though and have a lot of klance prompts from there bookmarked)
> 
> And lastly, please just enjoy the last chapter of this fic!

\- - -

_"I could, uh, do it for real sometime, if you want me to.. "_

Keith's eyes snapped open. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind a mess and his dick hard in his pants. He grunted as he sat up, looking down at the floor. Ever since he and Lance had 'made up', the same dreams and thoughts would plague him. The thought of taking Lance's offer, letting himself explore the ever growing sensations inside of him and, of course, the dreams of what he had seen that night, but in dreams he wasn't an onlooker, but the recipient. He was the one experiencing Lance's tongue on him, feeling Lance stretch him open, being penetrated.

He pushed himself out of bed, face hot as he changed out of his pajamas and headed toward the training deck, jogging lightly the way there. He had to keep his mind off of the whole thing, and training usually helped. It also helped that Lance wasn't an early riser, at least not usually. Around this time he was probably still snoring in his room. It gave Keith a chance to expel all the thoughts of Lance without worrying about him showing up.

The jog had helped settle his erection enough. He sighed as he pressed the button for the training room door, surprised to see Shiro already in there. He smiled as he walked into the room and closer to Shiro. While Keith preferred training on his own, Shiro's company was always welcomed and he enjoyed working out with him.

The gladiator bot powered down; Shiro was panting and had worked up a sweat when he looked over at Keith, giving him a sideway smile before he straightened up. Keith held out a towel to him and water bottle. Shiro took it with a soft 'thanks', chugging some water and draping the towel around his shoulders.

“Is there something still bothering you?” rasped Shiro after he had finished his gulps of water. Keith eyed him, watching the way the sweat on his temples glistened and one stray drop rolled down the side. He swallowed and looked away, debating on what to say. He could say the truth, but was the truth really a good thing to say? But, it wasn't like he and Lance were ignoring each other anymore and he trusted Shiro, more than he trusted himself even.

“Not... really, but... did you know we had this room where we can create holograms of each other?”

Shiro's brows raised, wiping at the sweat with a towel. “No, but I'm not surprised? The castle has a lot to offer and Allura could even see a faked version of an Altean field before Alfor got corrupted... so it isn't hard to believe. What brought this up?”

Keith sucked in a breath before letting it out to Shiro. “Lance was using it to get off.”

Shiro paused in his wiping of his sweat, watching Keith closely, prompting him to continue. “And...?”

Keith squirmed before exploding, his anger pulsing. “He used my image! Mine! Out of all the people on the ship, why me?”

“Is that why you two have been so weird? We threw Lance a get well party over him using some room to masturbate?”

The anger in Shiro's voice was apparent now and Keith oddly felt the need to protect Lance, why, he wasn't sure. But he did it. “He said it wasn't his fault-”

“Wasn't his fault? How-”

“He said... the room doesn't listen, that he couldn't make it show him what he asked of it, so I don't know why I'm so mad about it.”

“Uh, because he used you without your permission? You have a right to be mad. You know what, I'm going to have a few words with Lance.”

“No!”

Shiro blinked in surprise as Keith caught his wrist. Keith breathed in sharply, shaking his head gently. Shiro sat back down, watching Keith curiously. Keith smoothed his pants nervously before looking right back at Shiro.

“We're good now and we let it go, if you bring it up now, he'll know I'm still stewing over it and we'll back to where we started. I'm fine now, so-”

“You're obviously not fine, you're still thinking about it.”

Keith's heart pulsed. He was still thinking about it, but not with the anger Shiro thought he possessed, no, he was contemplating Lance's offer, wanting to experience those things with Lance. He looked away from Shiro, his cheeks beginning to burn. He didn't want to admit that to Shiro though, he didn't want his friend to know he was having such thoughts about Lance. But somehow, it seemed like Shiro got it.

“Are you... interested in Lance?”

“No! Of course not! Why would you even think that!?”

Shiro blinked. “Wow... I mean, wow, that's great?”

“Shiro, I'm not interested in Lance.”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it's okay! You can be interested in him, in fact, if this helps you guys get over everything, then I support it – 100%, just... if and when you guys decide to uh... you know! Make sure you are alone and in a sound proof room, oh, and condoms.”

Keith had never felt more mortified in his life than right now. He shoved at Shiro with a scowl, his whole body felt like it would erupt into flames. “Shiro! I'm not going to have sex with Lance!”

Shiro removed his hand, pushing himself up. “Hey, I won't judge you if you do, but remember what I said! Condoms! I'll see you around.”

“Shiro! Wait – Shiro!”

He was gone, leaving Keith alone and feeling more embarrassed than ever. Great, now that Shiro was in the know, he thought Keith really wanted to have sex with Lance.

_Well, don't you?_

Keith shook his head, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that was needling him. It wasn't that he wanted to have sex with Lance, but he was curious on it. Not that he'd actually try to act upon his curiosities, but still...

He growled, prowling over to the gladiator bot. He needed to fight something to get his mind off of this now.

 

\- - -

 

"What if I told you all your wildest fantasies could come true?"

Hunk eyed Lance, who was leaning against his lion with an odd look on his face. Ever since they had an intervention - locking Lance and Keith into a room, Lance wasn't the same; sure, he was better but it was still not the usual Lance everyone was use to. Something was bothering him and Hunk wanted to know what. So when Lance asked him to go polish up their lions? Hunk knew that Lance was going to have an actual heart to heart with him. But where was he going with this?

"Well, I guess I'd say sign me up? Sounds like a sweet deal. "

Lance nodded, his eyes widening. “Right? Exactly, that's what you'd _think_ anyways, right? But what if, you had no control over your fantasies? That it delved deep in your mind to figure out what you want at a visceral level?”

Hunk pondered over that still unsure where Lance was going with this, he shrugged and smiled. "Well, isn't that even better then? If you could figure out what you really want without having to think too hard on it, then isn't that a good thing? "

Lance wanted to argue against that, but it was true. A lot of people thought they knew what they wanted without really thinking on it and come to conclusions without any real thought. Not that the room had, initially, made Lance think, but it ended up making him do so. It made him admit he wanted Keith, still wanted him.

"Where are you going with this anyway? "

"Huh? "

Hunk rubbed the back of his head. "I figured you were bringing me out here to have a talk but I can't get a read on what you are trying to tell me or ask me. "

Lance licked his lips, deciding to get right to it instead of beating around the proverbial bush. "I was using a simulator room to masturbate-"

"Dude! "

"-and the simulator showed Keith, every time. "

Hunk's mouth fell open in a soft 'o', eyes widening a fraction. He snapped his fingers. "So _that's_ why you've been acting so weird lately!"

"Yeah." said Lance, amusement and relief in his voice.

"So Keith, huh? " teased Hunk, a brow raising.

Lance raised his hands in defense, mouth quirking in a grin. "I know, I know. "

"Is it the mullet? Does that do it for you? "

Lance shoved at Hunk, who laughed, but then his features sharpened slightly. "So this room, shows you what you really want? So you-"

Lance groaned. "Don't remind me okay? I don't... I don't know what to do really. Keith and I, we're good now, but... "

"You want more, don't you? "

"Please don't tell anyone. "

Hunk frowned, his face stern. "You know me better than that, man. I would never. "

"Thanks. "

"So... What are you going to do? "

"Normally I'd woo them over, but this is _Keith_ , normal tactics aren't going to work on him. "

"You're normal tactics didn't work anyways. "

Lance scoffed. "I'll ignore that for now. I do know he's at least a little bit interested too. "

"He is? Wow. "

“'Wow',” quoted Lance, glaring at Hunk again. "What's that supposed to mean? "

"Nothing, nothing! Just I never expected him to be... You know, into you."

"What's wrong with me?! "

"Nothing! You're taking this the wrong way, okay, look - you two seemed to not get along, right? Anyone would be surprised about this."

"Fair enough, " groused Lance, who slumped against his lion. "How in the world am I going to woo _Keith_... "

Hunk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Good luck buddy. "

"Thanks. " said Lance sardonically.

 

\- - -

 

Lance hadn't meant to run into Keith, but it just happened. While the castle of the lions was large, the paladins mostly inhabited one sector of it, increasing the chances of running into one another but also ensuring Voltron would always be ready to transform. But right now? It wasn't a good thing.

The red and blue paladins stared at each other, tension rising. Both seemed to have something to say but neither one of them moving forward with it. Lance wanted to ask if Keith had thought about his offer, ask him if, perhaps, there was any chance they could experiment with these budding feelings that he definitely felt – but did Keith? He was sure he did, as he remembered the reaction the other had before. It had to be an interest of sorts.

Lance decided to make the first move. “Nice weather today, huh?”

“We're in space – don't make this any more awkward than it has to be.”

Lance swallowed, his eyes flicking across Keith's face, feeling unsure what to say or how to proceed. Keith was in a similar state, his left brow twitched occasionally and it looked like he wanted run away. Silence filled the hallway but Lance could hear his own breathing and his own heartbeat as if they were on stereo. His pulse jumped as he tried this again.

“Have you thought about it, you know, my offer?”

Keith seemed to pale for a moment before color flooded his face, his non-answer saying everything for him. Ah, he had – that helped Lance a bit, knowing that a positive reaction meant his chances were still green lit. Keith noticed Lance brighten up and stepped back from him.

“It's not that I've been _thinking_ about it, I just-”

Lance followed him, amusement bubbling in him as Keith kept walking backward until his back hit the wall. Lance gathered his wits and stepped forward, their chests close and he could feel Keith's breath on his lower lip, it tingled with the sensation, making him want to feel so much more.

“Do you have to be right up in my face?!”

Lance had watched those lips move as Keith talked, he was losing himself to the memory of the few kisses he had shared with the hologram, how sweet and soft those lips had been, how enjoyable it had been. He could totally kiss Keith right now. It would be amazing. His lips were a little chapped, but the inhale he took made it worth it.

Oh, he was kissing Keith already.

Just when he rubbed his tongue along Keith's lower lip, a fist connected with his gut, making him jerk back and cough, groaning in pain.

“What the hell was that for!?”

“What the hell did you kiss me for!?”

Lance scowled, brow ticking. “You're really asking that? Really? After everything you've seen-”

“Aaugh!” interrupted Keith, his face red. “Okay, I get it, I know. Look, we shouldn't do... this... here.”

Lance rubbed at his stinging abs. “I don't know if I wanna do it at all now.”

Keith pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Don't be such a baby, I didn't hit you that hard.”

“Maybe if you kiss it better, I'll reconsider.”

Both of them grew red the minute that left Lance's mouth, Keith glanced around before he took hold of Lance's wrist, dragging him off towards his room. He pressed the button to open the door, it opened with a swoosh and then closed promptly after the paladins were in. Lance glanced around, marveling at how the hologram of Keith's room looked just like this real one, including a real Keith – but this Keith was so much different than the hologram. Better since he was the real deal.

“I'm sorry I hit you, I guess, but you startled me!”

“It was just my tongue.”

“Yeah, I-I know that! But...”

Lance cocked his head, kind of enjoying the way Keith was acting. He watched as Keith squared his shoulders, looking right at him. He took in a deep breath and nodded at Lance. “Okay, I'm ready, do it again.”

“What again?” teased Lance, feeling victorious. The feeling didn't last when Keith suddenly pulled him into a kiss and oh my god, Keith was bad at kissing. Not that Lance had that much experience, but it was clumsy and mostly it was a hard press of flesh against flesh and then it was gone. Lance blinked at Keith, noticing how flushed the other looked and how nervous. Hell, he was nervous too.

Lance tentatively carded his fingers through the hair at Keith's neck, flattening his palm at his nape and bringing him back in, slanting his lips over Keith's. The kiss was better this time, softer, but it still head so much trepidation, so much shyness, Lance pulled away, feeling Keith start to chase his lips. He smiled. “I'm going to use my tongue now, don't punch me.”

Keith grumbled something that was lost when Lance kissed him again.

And when Keith finally opened up for him, oh, it was much better. Keith's kissing still sucked, no doubt about it, but at least Lance wasn't getting punched. Lance let out a soft groan when Keith's tongue came into play with his own, it was shy at first but then Keith quickly took control of the kiss.

Which... wasn't a good thing.

Lance was pretty sure drool was on his chin as Keith dominated the kiss in the sloppiest way, but his enthusiasm made Lance feel like it was the best thing ever, even when it was obviously not. They were kissing badly but doing it so energetically, so passionately, that it was the best. They were simultaneously the best and worst at kissing.

When a hand cupped him through his pants, Lance had to break the kiss. He was pretty sure a string of saliva snapped from between his and Keith's lips. Gross.

Keith looked at him with glazed eyes and puckered lips. Lance found that cute, but the hand on his crotch made him feel oddly nervous.

“You sure about this?”

The look in Keith's eyes evaporated and was replaced with an annoyed one. “You're the one who bugged me about the offer still standing!”

“I know, I know! But, seriously, you don't have to do this. I know it was wrong of me to use you like that with that room and I don't expect you to do anythi-”

“Lance, shut up. I want this.”

Lance closed his mouth, watching Keith step back, removing his shirt. Lance watched curiously as pale skin was bared to him. He noticed a scar that hadn't been there before and his hand reached out on impulse, fingers brushing over it. Keith shivered.

Lance pulled his hand back. “Sorry, I just... it wasn't there before.”

“Of course it wasn't, that wasn't really me.”

But now it is. Lance looked into Keith's eyes and nodded at him. This was really them and they were really going to do this. He nervously shed off his clothes, watching from the corner of his eyes as Keith walked over to his bed, glancing back at Lance as he got into it.

Lance nervously walked over as well, clad only in his underwear as he stood before the bed. Keith looked up at him, rolling his eyes before patting the bed beside him. Lance jumped in, causing Keith to grouse, but the moment bare legs entangled with another pair, it silenced them and they looked at each other. Intimacy was pulsing through their veins as they found themselves turning on their sides, facing each other and then kissing each other gently. The feel of Keith's chest against his own was great, but more than anything, the feel of his heartbeat and the heat from his body was the best. While the simulator had projected those feelings, nothing could beat the real sensation of a real body close to your own.

They broke the kiss, their noses rubbing gently while Lance asked him. “How far are we going to take this?”

“I don't know.” murmured Keith, kissing Lance again. Lance stepped up his game, rolling a finger over the hem of Keith's underwear, dipping his fingers in carefully. The feel of Keith's ass in his hand was familiar yet so different. He gently rolled a finger into his crease, watching Keith stiffen, his eyes looking away and his cheeks growing red.

Lance grew confident when Keith grew more relaxed, his finger gently playing with Keith's hole. The sound of him puffing out soft moans, hips beginning to move softly against his fingers made Lance want to do more, so much more. He panted as he added another finger, rubbing with a little bit more pressure, watching Keith openly moan now, his hips rocking with abandon.

“Shit...” cursed Lance, watching Keith was like a drug, intoxicating. He wanted to see him reach his peak, needed to see it.

“W-Wait,” warbled Keith, rocking up against Lance's hips, feeling the strained arousal. “I don't want to come like this, already- nn...”

Lance shakily removed his hand, his cock jerking as he watched Keith discard his underwear. “H-How do you want to come?”

Keith pursed his lips, an unsure look on his face appeared. Lance was pliant as Keith took hold of his arms and pulled him close. “We don't have any condoms.”

“Or lube.” said Lance, feeling a little disappointed with that. The hologram hadn't needed any – since it had been fake and fake sex was magical like that. But this was reality and he didn't want to tear up Keith's asshole, at least not in that kind of nonsexy way. Lance knew they could do other stuff. They could suck each other off, they could jerk each other off... there was more ways to have sex than just penetration. But it was when Lance felt his dick press against smooth skin, did an idea burrow itself in.

“Okay, work with me here, okay?”

“Okay...?”

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Keith looked embarrassed for a moment before doing as told, Lance got on his knees, hands roaming down Keith's back before they reached his hips. He pressed his hands against them, leaning over Keith's back to whisper. “Keep your legs together tight.”

“Huh? What are you- oh.... oh!”

The feel of Lance's cock moving between his thighs was weird, but when he angled himself just right, his cock taped against Keith's scrotum and he moaned, his body shaking gently. He lowered his upper body slightly, coaxing more of that sensation, feeling Lance's cock rubbing him. Lance was moaning behind him, his body shaking.

The feel of Lance's chest and stomach against his back, body heat seeping into him made his gut clench and he wanted to feel more of him, more of Lance against him always. He cried out as Lance's hand was suddenly over his cock, jerking him in time to his thrusts.

“Nn... no, I'm gonna... Lance!”

Lance groaned, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, wetness being added as Lance came in a couple of pulses, splattering against Keith's thighs. Keith hissed as he came as well, Lance's hand helping him to completion the whole way.

Lance fell back onto his bottom, taking in a soft gulp of air. His head pounded with the after effects of orgasm. He licked his lips looking at Keith, laughing gently.

“What?”

“You have a mole on your ass, it's cute.”

Keith was suddenly sitting up, face red. “Don't stare at it!”

Something in Lance's chest pulled, his heart skipping a beat. In that moment, Lance felt something within him change, as if a key had been given to him, not to unlock some forbidden playroom but to unlock a room that had always been waiting for him to find it. A place that was home away from home, a place where felt everything.

He swallowed back this weird, budding emotion. It was probably just the euphoria of orgasm. He'd just blame it on that. 

But when he looked at Keith, oh, could he feel something.

He rolled his eyes, locking away the weird feeling and pulling the other down to bed with him, kissing him gently. It didn't last long.

“Do you think we could convince Coran or Allura to make a pit-stop soon?”

“I don't know, why?”

“Condoms and lube, duh. I wonder if space condoms are any better than our condoms...”

Keith closed his eyes, taking a breath through his nose, before reopening his eyes. “Lance.”

“Hm?”

“Just... shut up.”

Lance waggled his brows at him. “Make me.”

Keith scowled, face turning scarlet. He wanted to voice his deep regret now, regret on doing this with him, but how could he resist such a challenge? He kissed Lance again, briefly. Lance tutted when he pulled away.

“One measly kiss isn't enough to shut me up.”

A playfulness blossomed within Keith's chest, something he wasn't use to feeling, but could definitely get use to and when Lance brought him closer, their chests pressed against another, he knew – he could definitely get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd like always, thank you all for reading, commenting, and the kudos <3 I'll see you in my next fic, which will either be kink meme stuff or KLANCE WEEK stuff.


End file.
